Bathhouse  Newcomer
by ThatKyubiBrat
Summary: My contributions to BadBadBathhouse link in profile . Should update daily  more or less . Not for those underage.


Kanji twiddled his thumbs nervously. Normally when he got this wound up, mass sewing would commence in order to gain a calmer mind. However that would be disrespectful towards the girl who he hoped would be entering the room soon. His mother was away for the night, spending some time with the other local mothers. The timing of her departure could not be more perfect, be he still was uneasy of the prospect of her returning with a girl in the house. At least, he thought that she was still in the house.

Thoughts of 'What if she ditched me?', and 'What if she did this to make fun of me, to mock me?' stormed through his mind.

He was about to get up and see what was taking her so long, when the door to his room opened. His breath got caught in his throat.

Standing there was a very, very, _very_, cute young girl with short, blue hair, in her seldom used school uniform. She stood there; blushing at his gaze.

"I-is this alright?" Her voice was incredibly timid, and much higher than her normal pitch.

"Hell yeah...", was all the blonde could get out.

"I know that all girl's wear this, but isn't the skirt a little short?", said the bluenette. Kanji shook his head with enough force to break a wall. This made Naoto's face turn into a shade similar to a tomato. Catching himself, Kanji offered his services.

"If you want... I can make it longer." he said begrudgingly.

"Really?", Naoto said hopefully.

"Sure, no prob."

"Then can you do it right now?" Kanji froze, before clearing his head,.

'No, don't take it like that Kanji, she just wants you to alter the skirt, nothing like what you're hoping'

Not trusting his voice, the blonde just nodded in response to the rather stimulating line. He walked over and knelt down. Even then he still had to slouch over to reach her skirt. His hands were shaking as he took out his tools. It got to the point were he couldn't even grasp the hem of her skirt.

"Sorry, this is a little nerve-wracking."

"No, it's alright." the cute voice just made it impossible for him to focus on the task at hand.

Kanji stood up, once again resuming his position of towering of the embarrassed girl.

"C-can you leave the skirt here? I don' think I can work like this."

She nodded, trying to keep her eyes hidden. "Could you please turn around?"

"Oh, of course!"

Kanji turned on his heel, eyes closed. He could hear the unzipping of the skirt, and, against his better judgment, opened his eyes.

On the other side of the room was a full length mirror, necessary for the designing of his own clothes. Due to the angle, the image reflected was one of the Fortune, clad in only her uniform top and her underwear."

**Thunk**

"Kanji-kun!"

The bluenette ran over to the fallen Emperor, concern on her face. Her detective instincts took over, as she flipped Kanji over to examine him.

While he had a very noticeable nosebleed (no doubt an effect of the fall), that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. Rather it was the raging boner he sported.

Naoto ducked her head, afraid at what Kanji was going to say. Moments passed, and she opened her eyes hesitantly.

The blonde lay there, not moving in the slightest. Naoto moved towards his face, and poked his cheek.

The Fortune marveled at her good luck, for this was her chance. For as long as she had pretended to be a boy, there was one thing that she could not fake. However if she were to examine one...

Still not wearing anything over her panties, she straddled him, in a good position in front of the tent pitched in his pants. Naoto first slid off his trouser, then his remaining boxers. There, erected satisfyingly before her, was something she hadn't seen before. After staring at it for a bit, she eventually grasped it. A groan was emitted from Kanji's mouth, and Naoto lessened her grip in response. The Fortune then began to move her hands up and down his shaft. As she did so, it was to her wonder that the object she was holding got harder and bigger as she continued stroking.

Then the bluenette noticed a bag below his member. She played with them in her hand for a bit, before a certain king regained his place as a aware human.

"Naoto... What the hell?"

The Fortune froze, and lifted her hand so that eye contact was established.

"Umm, well, I can explain." She muttered out.

The Emperor wanted to get up, but at the same time, he really didn't want to. He settled with the raise of an eyebrow. Naoto's mind was working overtime on how to explain this, and in the end she only found one option.

"Kanji, lets fuck."


End file.
